Be My Valentine'
by hollie-x
Summary: Brendan wants to make this Valentine's Day something that himself and Steven would remember forever. What's he got up his sleeve? ;) (Pointless soppiness to cheer myself up) x


**Be My Valentine**

_**Needed something light-hearted after crying at Emmett leaving and shaving his tache [even though I prefer him without it...]**_

_Right so I was going to make this fic an 'M' but I literally wrote some and cringed so much at how shit it was. So for part of it please use your mind. I cannot write sex LOL! Okay? Apologies :) x_

* * *

Brendan wasn't used to Valentines Day; he wasn't used to being _romantic_ in general to be honest. Even when he was married to Eileen they hardly did anything on the day, maybe get a takeaway or watch a film but it was never _romantic_ and usually the kids were present as well. That's why, with Brendan's second attempt at love, he wanted the 14th of February to be a day him and Steven would remember forever, to think of an idea that whenever today was mentioned Steven would smile and reminise over the memories. Brendan had rang Cheryl, she loved all the lovey-dovey romance, she'd know what he should do to make today memorable.

_"Cook him a meal Brendan."_

_"Me? Cook? Cheryl I want to get my wicked way with him not poision the poor lad to death and have to rub his back while he's throwing up all night."_

_"You ain't that bad."_

_"Have you tried my cooking Chez?"_

_"Look...just get a recipe off the internet or so__mething. It can't be that hard. What's Ste like best?"_

___"I dunno, Italian probably."_

_"Cook him pasta then. Nobody can spoil pasta Brendan, not even you."_

* * *

Except they could, and Brendan had just proved that. He opened the door, allowing Cheryl to walk into the diaster zone.

"Alright Bren, thought I'd check how your g... What the..." Cheryl looked around the kitchen in what could only be described as pure horror, mouth wide open. Her eyes darted around the mess first and foremost. There were all different knives, spoons, equipment spralled over the counter top, half of which you didn't even need for a simple pasta dish anyway. Jars were thrown over the kitchen, tops unscrewed, some of the liquid even on the tiles of the floor. Then Cheryl looked at part of the wall next to her.

"Bren...Why's there spaghetti thrown against the wall?"

"Thought if it stuck then it's cooked? That's what the net said..."

Cheryl looked at him, unable to speak.

"Er.. shouldn't I have done that then?"

"It's an old wives tale. All you have to do is cut it and eat it."

"Oh. See this is why Steven does all the cooking. This was a stupid idea." Brendan replied, untieing his rather attractive pink apron and throwing it on the floor.

Cheryl rushed to his side, picking up the apron from the floor and placing it back into Brendan's hands. "Think of his face when he sees what you've done for him though. You get the other thing yeah?"

"Yeah yesterday." Brendan responded, unable to hide the hint of a smile being displayed on his lips.

"Right so that's half your plan into action, now let's see if we can salvage this. You clean up, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Chez." Brendan kissed his sister on the cheek. He knew she didn't need to do this, but without her this whole plan would go to pot and he'd go back to his old way of trying to seduce his...partner. Takeaway and a film on the TV; Steven was worth better than that. Steven deserved to be spoilt; today of all days.

* * *

The last few hours had passed. The kitchen was spotless, perhaps even more clean that it was to start off with, the worktops gleaming that much you'd probably be able to see yourself in them. The pasta was dished up on two plates moments earlier. Brendan knew exactly what time Ste would get home. 5.10pm, he knew his boyfriend got changed at work and practically ran from the deli to the flat, so he'd timed the plating up so it wouldn't need to be reheated. Spaghetti Bolognaise, Brendan's favourite dinner and he hoped Steven would like it too. Granted, Cheryl did most of the work but Brendan had cut up the tomatoes, a bit of onion and mixed the sauce up a little, so it wasn't like he did _nothing _to help.

Ste put his key in the door, calling out to Brendan as he shut it. "God what a day, I can't wait to just chill me, just me and yo..."

Ste stopped mid sentence, looking round the dim-lit room. Brendan had placed candles on every spare piece of furniture, hoping that later on they actually would make it to the bedroom this time and not clash into things and set the whole place alight. His eyes darted to the table, noticing two placemats either side of the table facing eachother. A wine bottle was in the middle, two glasses either side. He then turned his head again, noticing Brendan walking over, _smiling_. He still couldn't get used to how much Brendan smiled now-a-days. He was far different to the moaning, grumpy old boss he used to have. A changed man.

"Happy Valentines Day Steven." Brendan whispered, pecking Ste on the lips. He didn't want to push it any further, he'd slaved over this dinner for most of the day, and as appealing it was dragging him to the bedroom now and shagging him like never before, he wanted tonight to be _perfect_. He could wait, a few hours wouldn't hurt.

"Oh is it? Didn't know that me."

"Oh really? See I thought I saw a little sign outside your work that said _Valentines day menu"_

"Shut up and get that dinner on the table. I'm starving." Ste smiled into another kiss, he loved winding Brendan up and he knew secretly, deep down Brendan loved it too.

* * *

To anybody else the way Brendan ate could be described as digusting, vile, unhuman, but Ste was so used to it now. Even the slurping of the spaghetti, which to anybody else would probably want to make them be sick or scream at whoever's doing it, Ste was fine with. He faked his disgust though, staring Brendan straight in the eye. Brendan's eyes were low down on the plate, but as he sneaked a glance at Ste he brought his head up again.

"What?" Brendan asked.

"Nowt."

"Must be something."

"Just the way you eat. It's like... _weird_." Ste answered, putting a little emphasis on the last word.

"Weird?"

"Yeah. You eat like somebody who hasn't eaten for a week."

"Yeah well I'm hungry. And this is quite tasty."

"Yeah...it's tasty alright. Who helped ya?"

"How do you know someone helped me?"

"Cos I just found a hair in it and you're going bald so..."

"Oi! Less of the old hints please. You're as young as the man you feel. And I feel_ you_ alot so..."

"Why does every saying turn into something sexual with you?"

Brendan smiled. It was true, he could easily turn any little comment into an innuendo. "Cheryl."

"Knew it. Well the Brady's can cook that's all I'm saying."

"Yeah they sure can."

Brendan poured more wine into Steven's glass, sneakily trying to get him to drink most of the bottle. He wasn't trying to get him drunk, it wasn't that strong of a wine anyway but Brendan hated it. He only brought it because Cheryl said he should. Apparently at a meal you're not supposed to get the whisky or beers out, you have to be respectable. Half wished he hadn't listened to her now.

* * *

There had been an awkward silence for a while. They never usually did silence, Steven could talk for England any other time, but tonight he looked vulnerable, young again almost like he was on a first date and didn't know what to say or do.

"So..." Brendan started, trying to think of a question that any other couple would usually have over a romantic meal. They hardly ever even ate dinner at a table, usually had the television as a conversation starter. "How was work today?"

"I don't wanna talk about work Brendan. Tonight's about me and you. So let's talk about me and you okay?"

"Okay..."

"Ask me something." Ste said, hardly knew why he asked it.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. About us?"

"Jesus Steven. You can't throw questions at me like that. What am I meant to ask?"

"I dunno think of something."

"Okay, okay erm..." Brendan tried to think, but didn't know what to ask. Truth be told there were alot of questions floating about, but he didn't want to ask them just yet, seemed a bit full on. He settled on a quickfire question which could be answered simply. "What part of my body do you like the best about me?"

"Easy. Your eyes. What about me?"

"That goofy, sexy smile of yours. Easy. I'll be back in a minute alright?"

"Yeah... Brendan are you okay?"

"Yeah. I won't be a second. Promise."

Brendan got up from the table, pushing his chair back to make enough room to swing his legs around, and walked into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him, perching himself on the end of the bed and putting his head in his hands. He had to compose himself, this was a big decision. Was it the right one? They'd only been together a few months, is it too soon? All of these questions were running through his mind, thinking of the worst possible outcome. He got up, walking to his side of the bed and opening the drawer. Then he got the little box out, opening it up and staring at it's contents. He'd been to town the day before, wanting to get Steven something special for their first proper Valentine's day together. He'd treated him to other presents during their short relationship, a watch, tickets to see Cheryl Cole, seen as for some weird reason Ste actually liked her, and Brendan was hopelessly dragged along to the concert aswell. He didn't mind it really, anything to make his boyfriend happy. Looking into the box, Brendan repeated his words back to himself. 'Anything to make Steven happy.' Decision made.

* * *

Brendan walked back into the living area, the box hidden in his jeans pocket.

"Brendan... are you oka..."

"Shut up a minute. Please. Just shut up." Brendan put his hand out, to signal.

Ste was a bit put back, a little bit pissed off truth be told that Brendan had been that rude to him. He could tell Brendan wasn't okay. He was sweating, hands shaking, Ste was worried.

Brendan sat back down on the chair, pulling himself back in. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Ste forgave him. "You sure you're okay? You seem like flustered or something?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll just clean up." Ste started to get up from the table before he heard Brendan say. "No. No sit back down a minute I want to tell you something."

He couldn't look Ste in the eye, starting off probably the biggest love declaration of his life, listing everything he loved about his boy. "I love you Steven, I love everything about you, we fit together, like proper fit don't we?"

"Yeah..."

"No let me finish, don't interrupt. I just, I just can't imagine my life without you in it, you complete me. I want to grow old with you, make more memories with you. You're not only the person I'm with, you're the better half of me, you stop me doing stupid things, you love me even though I've made stupid mistakes in the past. You trust me with everything even though you shouldn't, you let me into your kids lives even though I'm a shit dad to mine. We've wasted enough time, I love you so much. You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me. You know that right?"

"Brendan what are you getting at here?"

Brendan looked up then, looking Ste straight in the eyes. He got up from the table once again, trailing so that he was by Ste's knees. Brendan got onto his own knee then, smiling so much it hurt. "Will you marry me Steven?"

He produced the ring, still in it's black velvet box. It wasn't a cheap ring, far from it. He had spent half the day finding the right one. Back in the day he probably wouldn't have given two fucks what the ring looked like, yet now he did. He settled on a white-gold one, with added engraving, personalised."

Ste started to cry, couldn't hold his emotions in much longer. He didn't even know what to say. "That was quite romantic for you weren't it?" He half-laughed, tears still streaming down his face.

"Was a bit weren't it?" Brendan joined in.

"Yeah."

"Steven will you do me the honour of having the surname Brady-Hay and letting me fuck you for the rest of our lives in a big four poster bed?"

"That's more like you, lowing the tone."

"So will you?"

"Course I'll marry you, you big doughnut!" He replied, holding out his finger for Brendan to slot the ring into place.

Ste bent down to Brendan's level., kissing him fiercely then dragging them both upwards from the floor. Ste didn't break the contact, jumping so that he was now on Brendan's waist, legs wrapped around him.

"Thought you wanted to clean the dishes?" Brendan teased.

"Rather clean you." Ste replied, attaching his mouth to Brendan's once more.

They led themselves to the bedroom, Brendan kicking the door open with his foot. He turned around, throwing Ste on the bed, landing with a mighty thump. Brendan removed his t-shirt quickly, before joining Ste on the bed, towering over him, hands either side of his head, groins rubbing.

"I'm gonna..." Brendan started, giving Ste a roam of his mouth, before halting for breath. "make you see..." Claiming Ste's mouth again. "What you saying yes meant to me."

"Sound's promising..."

"Doesn't it just?" Brendan whispered, removing Ste's top himself, and placing soft kisses all down his body, face,neck,torso, stomach.

He halted when he got to the top of Steven's trousers, looking up to his face again, providing him with goofy smile..

_This sure was going to be a night to remember._

* * *

"That were..." Ste started, unable to form sentences just yet.

"That good eh?"

"You're always good Brendan."

Ste turned to his side, seeing his _fiance_ staring back at him, cheesy smile still in place. Everything had been perfect, exactly what Brendan had hoped for. They had their whole lives together, will soon be their own little unit, a proper unit, bonded forever.

"Look inside the ring Steven."

"Inside?"

"Yeah take it off. I made them write something inside it."

"Oh...I didn't notice." Ste took off the ring, squinting to see the engraving. "Forever yours Steven. I..L...Y"

"Is it okay?"

"It's more than okay you big softie. I love you too. This is for keeps now right?"

"Mhm." Brendan replied, still in a daze.

"We're getting married Brendan." Ste started chuckling to himself. "We're actually getting married. Will I be Steven Brady or will you be Brendan Hay?"

"Brady-Hay"

"You've so thought this through ain't ya?"

"Course I have. Been imagining it for months."

"Sneaky Irish bastard."

"I love you Steven. Thank you."

"No thank you...now get some sleep. Planning starts tomorrow."

"Eager..." Brendan whispered against Ste's neck, hugging him from behind.

This is what love feel's like. He finally knew the true meaning of it. Tieing yourself to somebody for the foreseeable future, imagining being old and grey with the same person and actually looking forward to making more memories together. This had been the best Valentine's Day for the both of them by a long shot. They'd both got where they wanted to be.

_Together. Forever._

* * *

**_Hopefully this cheered everyone up. Cheered me up writing it. Now off to cry again to look at Emmett's pictures today :( xx_**

**_Review please :) x_**


End file.
